Levi x Hanji
by durpy whooves
Summary: A story i made up after a picture i saw hope you like it Leave me a review if you liked it. HanjiXLevi Bit o swaring here and there the norm with Levi ;)


"Do you think they will come back for us?" Hanji looked to levi tears in her eyes Her hands gripping the tree they were sitting in. "But...should we wait for the others to find us?

"I highly doubt they will find us...They know we are strong...And would never fail..." Levi crossed his arms and smirked slightly " You know, i never thought it would be like this..." He looked at Hanjis confused face. "You here with me..."

Tears ran down Hanji's cheeks as she intertwined her pinky with Levis "I promised to never leave your side shorty...Remember...When we were young and had no clue what was outside the walls... We climbed to the top of your roof and watched the clouds, talking about how one day we would go see the world and the water we call an ocean...I pinky promised you that day i would always be there with you."

He laughed softly. "Of course...How could i forget something like that...I always loved doing that with you. It was my favorite thing to do. To just get away from the cruelty we call home."

"You got that right...How about we go see the world we always talked about? No more titans just you and me?" She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I would love that...You did good shitty glasses...You did good." he cracked a small smile at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Its finally over...We can finally be free to do what we want, Go and see what we want." She sighed slightly and kissed levis hand.

"Who would of guessed...it would be the two of us that went down...But down together..." He looked down from the tree branch to the two lifeless dangling bodys and grimanced.

Hanji looked down to the bodies as well and smirked. "You got blood on your cravat there shorty..."

"So its over huh? Well if its over im glad its over with you by my side shitty glasses. I love you. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and jumped down from the tree. "Lets go see that water called the ocean already. I cant wait any longer."

"I love you two Short stuff." She smiled and jumped down to Levis side grabbing his hand. they both walked off into the woods together.

* * *

><p>~~A couple hours earlier~~<p>

* * *

><p>"Lets move out! I want two teams! Levi! Hanji! team B who will scout the outside area of the woods! Team A is the rest of you all, now move!" Commander Ervin barked orders at everyone before galloping off with Yeager at his side leaving Hanji and Levi to go there own route.<p>

"Well short stuff...Shall we?" Hanji giggled happily. She wore her usual goofy grin as she clenched the reins in excitement. "C'mon! there's titans to be catching!" She hopped around in the saddle in excitement her horse neighing in protest.

"Calm down. we don't have time to be goofing around. If you want to catch anything test worthie better shut your gob." Levi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he looked at Hani

"I'm not goofing around i'm just exited..." She hopped around her horses saddle more.

"Exited all the time." Levi mumbled. "Whatever lets go." He took off racing around the outskirts of the forest where he galoped around a big tree and once he got around it a Abnormal 15 meter titan slammed him off his horse.

Hanji screamed and raced over to levis aid "Corporal are you alright?!" He only had enough tie to squeak out a yes before the titan threw hanji off her horse as well slamming her face first into the dirt.

"EXCUSE ME? Im the only one who can throw her face first in the dirt. so back up!" He brought out his swords and used his gear to get up to the titans nape. Just as he was about to slice his nape the titan jumped and pulled Levis gear off it before body slamming into the ground just missing Hanji by an inch or so.

"Shitty glasses get up and get your ass out of the way!" Levi yelled at her as she shot up from the ground, fixed her glasses. and swung to help Levi shooting her gear into the titans back and flying onto it. the titan getting enraged took off into the forest hanjis gear getting embedded into the titans skin flew behind the titan screaming.

"Hanji!" Levi rolled his eyes. "I dont need you getting your ass eaten." He flew after them going deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Not like i have a choice here Heichou! im stuck my gear is jammed." She started wiggling it to get free and it let her go completely and she shot her gear into a tree limb. used a bit of gas to get away fastly, to get away from the titan.

Levi has shot his gear into the same tree limb and did the same, Used some gas to catch up with the titan and Hanji. They slammed into each other fullspeed levis swords going thru Hanjis leg and Hanjis swords going right thru Levis stomach.

"H-ha-Hanji...W-what...happened..." Levi looked around confused as they hung from the tree.

"D-don't speak...Im so sorry...if only i hadn't gotten stuck this would of never happened..." She sobbed into Levis shoulder.

"Hey its not your fault...Don't blame yourself." he coughed violently then sighed. "I am sorry for being so hard on you all the time...I love you shitty glasses..."

" I have to blame myself because it is my fault now were going to get eaten by a titan..."

"At least were going together...thats all i care..." He kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears on her face.

"i love you too Heichou...Thanks for sticking up with my shit for all these years." She heard no reply and she laid her head on Levi shoulder crying.

The titan heard her sobbing and turned around and charged at them both, Jumping up in the air and swiftly kicking Hanji and Levi cracking Hanjis skull. then titan heard no more noises from them then turned and tore off.

Hanji smiled as Blood pored from her head as she wispered. "Goodnight my strong solder." Then she passed out and woke up on top of the tree limb sitting next to levi. she smiled and wispered "Well hello there shorty." She received a snicker in reply.


End file.
